How to save a Life
by ShimeirocksxD
Summary: second attempt on a songfic! may not be as good as Tongue Tied as this was done in a rush. R


(A/N: I'm back to do songfics once again; Evil Chained Message would be updated a few days later as I would not be free until

(A/N: I'm back to do songfics once again; Evil Chained Message would be updated a few days later as I would not be free until the day after tomorrow. This story is based on both Noll's and Gene's thoughts. Happy reading the lyrics of this song, _How to save a Life_ by The Fray)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR **_**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE.**_

Underlined: Noll's POV  
**Bolded**: Gene's POV  
Normal: Normal duhh

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_  
It all began when he wanted to go to Japan to visit an old friend of their biological parents.

**FLASHBACK  
**"Hey Noll, come up here! I have something to tell you," Gene shouted to his brother, Noll. Noll scowled before walking from the shades, to the balcony which was exposed to sun.  
"Yes, Gene? What's so important that needs me to come up to be tanned by the sun?" Noll asked his brother icily. Gene smiled slightly, his brother is still such an emo at such times.  
"Well, Noll, I am heading to Japan to visit an old friend of our biological parents. She has invited the both of us to visit here. Want to tag along with me? Mother said it was fine," Gene replied brightly. Noll widened his eyes in surprise. "Gene, listen to me. Please do not go to Japan. Something…Something… bad would happen to you, Gene! I do not want to lose you too!" Noll unconsciously shouted at him. Gene laughed and said it was going to be alright, and if Noll wants to be an ass and stay in England, it was up to him.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

He punched himself. Gene was dead. Why did not he try all his best to stop him by tearing the air ticket into half? That would have saved his brother's life instead of losing it.__

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

**Of course he**__**knew him the best. He knew all his feelings, knew how to help him to control his PK abilities, but it is too late. It is just too late to go back into the past and press the "undo" button. It is too late.**__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Finally, he gave in. How he regretted after knowing what would happen to Gene and yet he did not prevent him to do it. He always thought it was never too late to undo some stuff, but…Gene is gone. He would never return back and hit him, call him an idiot scientist. It is just too late to press it.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life  


(A/N: Short one, but I kept remembering about Noll and Gene's relationship before Gene went to Japan. Story is not as good as Tongue-Tied, as I have to sleep soon due to courses tomorrow. May be doing a second attempt. And R&R! Suggestions and flames are welcomed)


End file.
